


One Last Time

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ending Relationship, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville’s time at the dragon reserve is at an end. But he and Charlie are having trouble ending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my world or characters. I make no money at all from this.
> 
> Kink: rimming, oral sex, wanking, docking, penetration, quick sex
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

The night before Neville Longbottom was to leave Romania, he and Charlie Weasley had farewell sex. They hadn’t discussed ahead of time what they wanted to do, but they both knew it was to be their last. It only made sense to do all the things they liked best, the things that were so good they wanted one more memory of them.   
  
Neville gave Charlie one of his patented blowjobs—cupping the balls, fist at the base, tongue flicking and pressing, throat relaxed. He sucked and stroked the top, easing a fantastic orgasm out. Neville swallowed it all, sure it was the last time he would ever do so.  
  
Charlie rimmed him, lapping languidly until Neville was out of his mind and squirming with desire. Charlie kissed pre-come from Neville’s dick, knowing it was the last time he would taste Neville.  
  
With Neville relaxed and stretched, Charlie slipped inside. They both held on as long as they could… all of ten minutes.   
  
Afterward, they lay together, tangled up in each other as they kissed over and over again, unable to get enough.  
  
“We knew it was going to come to this,” Neville said into Charlie’s chest. “The position was always a two-year one.”  
  
“Doesn’t make this any easier,” Charlie replied, kissing the top of Neville’s head. Neville slid up so their lips could meet again.   
  
The dragon tattoo on Charlie’s back that wrapped around onto his arm nosed at Neville’s bare skin. They fell asleep in mid-kiss.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, Neville woke and felt the tears coming on. Before one could make its escape down his face, Charlie gathered him up in strong arms and squeezed. “One last fuck,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Neville’s neck.  
  
“I thought we did that last night.”  
  
“Right. But this will really be the last one.”  
  
Neville wanked them both, docking against Charlie, feeling the excitement rush through him as he realized this would be the last time their cocks would touch. He slid his hands up and down them both together, binding them to each other in passion. Charlie, meanwhile, kissed every bit of Neville he could reach—neck, cheek, collarbone, chin. His hands traced Neville’s body, as if memorizing it for later, knowing each pinch of the nipples could be the last.   
  
Timed beautifully, they both came gazing into each other’s tear-filled eyes.  
  
*  
  
Neville’s things were stacked by the door, enchanted to be feather light and float along with him. And he started toward them, really he had tried to go. But Charlie held tight to his hand, pulling him back into a deep kiss, tongues arching and curling, mouths biting lips. “Oh Merlin… just one last time?” Neville begged, so hard against Charlie that he nearly came in his pants. “Quick, like we do on the reserve between shifts. Please. Just got to… got to have you one more time.”  
  
Hands down their pants, they worked on their erections. Then Neville pinned Charlie up against a wall and practiced a nonverbal spell to summon lube. Charlie moaned so loudly his pets back in the bedroom barked and squawked In alarm. Neville bit his shoulder to keep from yelling, leaving his mark on Charlie’s freckled skin.   
  
*  
  
Neville stood in the doorway, sniffling. “I don’t think you should come to the station with me.”  
  
Hurt, Charlie nonetheless stroked his lover's cheek, thumb brushing the stubble Neville hadn’t had time to shave away that morning.   
  
“You weren’t there to greet me when I got to Romania. It seems only fitting. Plus… if you come and kiss me like that again, I might have to pull you aside and have you fuck me one last time in the loo. I’ll miss my train and we’ll have to do this goodbye all over again.”  
  
Charlie stood there a moment, thinking. “What’s so bad about that?”  
  
“Oh, Char…” Neville pulled him close, kissed him hard. “Don’t know why you’d ever leave this place. But if you’re ever back in England, look me up, all right?”  
  
They kissed again, hands linked, squeezing. Then broke apart and Neville slipped out, closing the door behind him.   
  
He stood in the hallway, breath hitching, pain shooting through his chest, eyes on fire from crying.   
  
The door banged open and Charlie sprung forward, taking Neville in his arms. “Just one last time?” he begged.   
  
Neville smiled through his tears. “Charlie Weasley, I love you.”


End file.
